ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 16
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 16 "Succes dan maar. Ik kan je niet echt helpen... ik moet mijn krijgersproeven uitvoeren vanavond!" miauwde Papaverpoot. Vospoot knikte."Ik begrijp het." zei hij, blij voor zijn vriendin."Ik wens je succes." Hij glimlachte en sprong de grens over. "Ik kan je zeggen waar het is?" zei Papaverpoot aarzelend. Ze leek zenuwachtig omdat ze hem liet zitten met deze gevaarlijke taak. "Oké." mauwde Vospoot. "Ik hoorde vertellen dat de kruiden helemaal in het noorden van de heide groeien, tegen een brokkelige rotshelling aan. Misschien in een grot, of rotsgleuf?" legde Papaverpoot uit. "Je zult wel even onderweg zijn." "Dat geeft niet." zei Vospoot vastberaden. "Zie ik je morgen weer? Hier?" vroeg ze met een schittering in haar ogen. "Natuurlijk!" glimlachte hij."Tot ziens!" Zonder omkijken draafde hij het hoogland op. Hier was hij nog nooit geweest. Hij had het alleen maar gezien tijdens patrouilles en jachtpartijen. En de ene keer toen ze naar de Maangrot moesten; hij had een groter deel van de heide kunnen zien. In de zonsondergang was het heel mooi geweest. De zon stond al laag aan de hemel. Hij wist dat hij moest voortmaken en dat deed hij. Het was weer een koude Bladkaaldag en hij kon alleen maar wensen dat Hazelpoot, Tijgerkit en Muntwolk oké waren. Dat er nog niet meer zieke katten ware gekomen; hij wist niet hoeveel van het kruid hij zou kunnen dragen. Als er knoppen aangroeiden zou het veel zwaarder zijn. Of misschien was het niet eens dat soort kruid. Hij huiverde bij de gedachte aan een vreemd, enorm medicijn dat hij nooit mee naar het kamp zou kunnen dragen. Dan waren Hazelpoot en de anderen voorgoed verloren. Hij schudde zijn kop woest door elkaar en richtte zich tot het noorden van het hoogland. Hij zag inderdaad een ruwe horizon daar; Papaverpoot had gelijk gehad. Er was een rotshelling. Toen de zon zo laag stond dat de heide roodkleurde, bereikte hij de juiste locatie. Nu moest hij het kruid, of wat dan ook, nog weten te vinden. Waarom had hij niet gevraagd hoe het eruitzag?! Hij besloot dat alle kruiden die hij op de vacht van Hazelpoot had geroken, erg scherp en... kruidig waren geweest. Ze hadden ook een beetje naar citrus geroken, zelfs eens erg zoet; honing. Vospoot sloot zijn ogen, concentreerde zich op zijn reukvermogen en besnuffelde de rotsen en de aarde en het mos dat erop groeide. Plots rook hij het. De scherpe geur, overweldigend en prikkend in zijn neus. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek waar hij de geur gespot had. Rotsen. Aarde. Mos. Niets. De geur was er gewoon, recht voor zijn neus, maar hij zag het kruid niet. Hij voelde zich razend van woede en klauwde het mos en de aarde open. Plots voelde hij zijn klauwen in iets hards, sappigs snijden. Een wortel! Misschien was dit het kruid? Hij veegde de aarde verder weg van de bleke, crèmekleurige knol. Hij was helemaal vervormd en erg ruw, en Vospoot's klauwsporen stonden er in. Desondanks deden zijn nagels pijn. Het was een harde knol. Hij snoof de geur diep in en besefte dat hij die wel eens vaker had geroken. Het had ooit in Schaduwterritorium gegroeid, en zelfs in Rivier- en Donder wist hij, want over dit kruid had Heemstroos hem wel eens verteld. Het was gember! Hij rook de geur nu overal tussen de rotsen en het mos en schraapte een goede stapel van de knollen bij elkaar. Die nam hij in een grote bundel mos die hij naar het kamp zou dragen. Hij nam de bundel tussen zijn tanden en zette een snelle sprint richting de bomenrijen die Schaduwterritorium aangaven, in de verte. "Halt!" klonk een luide stem. Hij hoorde een viertal pootstappen en z'n vacht rees overeind. Nee toch! Hij vloekte inwendig en keek om naar de WindClankater. "Wat doe jij met onze prooi?!" snauwde die. Vospoot herkende hem van de Grote Vergaderingen; Braamvlek. "Een SchaduwClankat..." gromde die dan. "Dit is geen prooi!" snauwde Vospoot."Het zijn knollen om mijn Clan te genezen van een ziekte!" Hij vervloekte zichzelf meteen. Nu wist Braamvlek van de zwakte van zijn Clan! Maar in plaats van een gemene voldoening te zien op het gezicht van de grijs-witte kater, zag hij een diepe bezorgdheid. "Jij bent toch Zeggepoel's Clangenoot?" zei hij."Is zij ziek?" Vospoot keek de kater met argwaan aan."Hoezo?" vroeg hij met halfdichte ogen. "Oh... zomaar. Ze is een vriendin. Ik eh... hoorde dat ze kittens verwachtte? Hoe gaat het daarmee?" Vospoot voelde iets klikken."Jij bent het." zei hij met grote ogen."Jij bent haar partner. Met wie ze kittens heeft. HalfClankittens." Braamvlek sperde zijn ogen wijd open. "Niet!" stamelde hij."Niet waar! De vader is... Moerassnor! Ja, Moerassnor!" Maar Braamvlek was een slechte leugenaar. "Hoe durf je me van dat soort verraad te.. eh... beschuldigen!" Vospoot zette zijn vacht overeind."Lieg niet!" "Bedreig me niet in mijn eigen territorium!" grauwde Braamvlek."Kom maar eens mee naar het kamp, jij!" Vospoot grauwde dreigend."Nooit van m'n leven!" zei hij koppig. "Braamvlek!" klonk een hoge stem. Vospoot voelde opluchting door zijn borst spoelen toen Papaverpoot kwam aanrennen met haar mentor Disteldoorn op de hielen."Wat doe je?!" Braamvlek siste naar haar."Dat kan ik ook aan hém vragen!" Vospoot keek Papaverpoot met een lichtjes smekende blik in zijn ogen aan. Laat haar me alsjeblieft helpen, dacht hij. Papaverpoot gaf een subtiele knipoog. "Wat hij hier doet? Hij is hier om speciale kruiden op te halen die ik niet kon krijgen. Alleen de DonderClan is de enige Clan die niet ziek is door de gewoonlijke en niet zo gewoonlijke bladkaalziektes. Vospoot had een dag vrij, dus stuurde ik hem eropuit om kruiden te halen; die missie gaf ik hem op de laatste vergadering. Hij is hier om kruiden te halen voor ons, zijn eigen Clan én de RivierClan." Disteldoorn knikte langzaam."Dan is het niet erg." Braamvlek leek zich diep te schamen, maar Vospoot had wel medelijden met hem. "En Vospoot heeft een geniaal plan!" loog Papaverpoot verder."Hij gaat vrede eisen van de RivierClan in ruil voor deze kruiden." Disteldoorn knikte bewonderend."Jij zal een goede krijger worden, op een dag." vertelde hij Vospoot."Succes nog. We kunnen allen wel wat vrede gebruiken." Vospoot knikte dankbaar, pakte de bundel mos en knollen op en maakte dat hij wegkwam. In stilte bedankte hij Papaverpoot. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Vospoot moest zijn leugen nu wel afwerken en bovendien was het een geniaal plan. Vospoot kwam enkele katten van zijn Clan tegen bij de grens, vertelde hen alles en zond hen terug naar het kamp met de wortels. Ze zouden alles aan Beukster melden en die zou verder beslissen over Vospoot's lot, maar hij had van onder andere Geelvaren en Modderstreep toestemming gekregen om naar de RivierClan te gaan met een drietal knollen en de deal te maken. En dat deed hij. Hij wachtte aan de grens op een patrouille, en al gauw zag hij er eentje. Zwaluwschaduw en Valkschaduw. Gelukkig leken ze hem niet meer te herinneren van het vorige gevecht; hij vertelde hen dat als hun Clan vrede sloot met de zijne en andere Clans, ze de snelwerkende kruiden zouden krijgen. Zwaluwschaduw en Valkschaduw hadden blikken uitgewisseld, geknikt en Vospoot naar het kamp gebracht waar hij de kruiden moest afgeven aan Varenster, die hem beloofde het er met Beukster over te hebben zodra hij de kans had. Hij zou samen met een escorte naar hun kamp toekomen; iets wat Vospoot best eng vond. Maar hij kon niet anders; de vrede stond op het spel. En dus keerde hij terug naar het kamp. Varenster had er oprecht blij uit gezien, besefte hij. Misschien was een van zijn geliefden ziek geweest. Als hij die al had. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 15 ���� Hoofdstuk 17 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs